


Destiel Making Out In 500 Words

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hehe. You know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Making Out In 500 Words

Mouths open, tongues touching. Warm lips encompassing his own, keeping him in a blissful state. His fingers tighten around short, light brown hair. His eyes lock onto fanfiction green fields and his desire burns hotter. He pulls his hunter closer and closer, until the only thing in between them is their clothes. If he was any closer he would have to absorb the Righteous Man into his body.

There's a tightness sitting like a ball in his abdomen. It burns with a fire that alights his soul. The flames lick up his throat, and rest on his burning tongue. Dean's mouth opens to invite his tongue inside, and Cas greedily bursts through his teeth.

His breath is ragged and heavy, steam could rise between them it was so hot. Small whimpers escape both their throats as they grind into each other. They can feel each other's growing members but elect to ignore them, choosing instead to let this moment last as long as possible.

Dean curls and uncurls his toes along with his fingers as he pushes himself on top of Cas. It's all he can do to not rip off all of the angel's clothing. He tries to pace himself, but the tightness in his stomach is screaming in anticipation.

He lies on top of his angel, pushing his tongue deeper and harder into Castiel's mouth. He trails his kisses down the corner of Cas' mouth to his collarbone, smiling in satisfaction as he hears a gasp leave Cas.

Suddenly, Cas pushes his hand against Dean's chest, flipping him onto his back. He roughly bites at Dean's mouth and neck, laughing when he hears Dean gasp as he had.

“Cas,” Dean groans in Cas' hair, his fingertips tightening around Cas' waist.

“Hmmm, something wrong, Dean?” Cas laughs, still kissing his way down Dean's neck. He unbuttons the top of Dean's flannel, moving his lips just after his fingers, occasionally adding his tongue here and there.

“Damn,” Dean mutters, reaching his hands down to finish taking off his shirt.

“Hey,” Cas glares up at him, flashing his lightening blue eyes, looking feral. “Keep your hands on me.”

Taken slightly aback, but also aroused, Dean quickly moves his hands back to Cas' waist. Cas begins kissing him again, stopping once he reaches Dean's waistband. Impatient, Dean bucks his hips up.

“You sure you're ready for me?” Cas asks, giving his hunter a coy smile.

Dean breaks out in a wide grin, “Oh, you better believe it, baby.”

  
  


In the next motel room, Sam turns his headphones as he attempts to shut out the sound of love making from room 214.

 


End file.
